


My People eating husband

by Redmoonlightproduction



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Neighbor, M/M, Maxwell is a nature god, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cannibalism mention, he eats people thats enter his forest, practically a wendigo, wilson somehow isnt scared shitless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoonlightproduction/pseuds/Redmoonlightproduction
Summary: Maxwell is a wendigo. The wendigo being the verdant skin. But turns out hes acctually some sort of reborn forest god that kills and feasts on humans entering his woods.(The original name of it is rübelzahl)He only turns into this when hungry or someone harms his forest.The only person who can calm him down is wilson. Because wilson looks just like friemus. The god of ice and wind who was in love with rübezahl before they both passed on.Its confusing i know





	1. cuddle times

**Author's Note:**

> Its short  
it probably has some errors in it but i hope you still liked my first fic on AO3

Imagine if your beloved husband and soulmate turned out to be some ungodly beast.  
Well  
Now imagine said beast wrecking havok outside your cabin in the woods? In the middle of the night??  
You cant imagine it? thats okay. But for a certain poor scientist this is the sad reality. Wilson percival higgsbury is his name.

A loud shrill shriek echoed through the Galloway Forest.

Wilson jolted awake his left hand automatically reaching for the other side of his bed. The all to familiar form of his husband was once again missing. The spot left cold from the man having gotten up hours ago.

  
With a deeply irritated sigh the scot got out of bed put on maxwell´s oversized coat and walked down the stairs and out the garden door.   
In the distance he could hear mighty growls echoing in between the flora and fauna. Being tired and moody the small man called out in his hefty scottish accent "MAXWELL! Get over here and stop with the ruckus!".

The beast responded letting out a faint whine before it returned to the cabin.

Crawling on his fours Maxwell appeared.

But as you might have guessed not in his normal form. His form coverd in an armor made of leaves and branches and wearing the nature crown. The beast´s glowing green eyes stared down at the small angry scot. 2 mighty deer like antlers portruding from his scalp.  
"Maxwell...its 3 fuckin´ a clock why? i get it someone hurt the trees- but can´t you at least try to be more quiet?" Wilson ranted with small tired huffs.

  
Maxwell no matter in what form didn´t like when his partner was upset with him and laid down infront of the tiny man with a defeated whine. The big beast let out pityfull whines in hopes of showing how sorry he was.

The scot sighed with a small smile " its okay Hun. Lets go upstairs in the attic and sleep okay?" he asked his monster husband. Maxwells green eyes lid up and with a jump he crawled in through the big attic window. Wilson also rushed back upstairs in the attic.

The attic had a cozy pillow corner wilson had espacialy made for maxwell´s big form to get comfortable in and nap when ever he and wilson had their precious cuddle time.  
Maxwell had curled up onto one of the big self stiched green bean bags streching out his massive limbs leaving just enough space for a certain small scot to join him. Wilson on his way up had grabbed their beds blanket and carried it upstairs with him.

  
He joined his husband on the bean bag cuddling close to the nature god´s back. Coverd himself and maxwell as best as he could with the small blanket and procedeed the fall asleep almost instantly, from the soft improvised bed to the heating pad named maxwell.

  
The forest god yawned nuzzling his crooked nose into his small husband mess of a hair and fell asleep peacefully


	2. Why? Why the neighbor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains some mentioned cannibalism.
> 
> Neighbor is homophobic and entitled

It was hot outside. Way to hot for the older man's liking. Maxwell had been complaining all day about the unbearable heat to the point even his husband became irritated.

"Maxwell i get it- its hot outside what do you expect me to do?"

"I dont know do science? Make it cold somehow..." the older man whimperd dressed in some shorts and a tank top and yet he was sweating like he was out in the arabic desert.

"I cant make it cold but we could go out in the garden and relax under the treeshades?~ maybe that helps" wilson suggested eith a small smile present on his stubbly face.

Maxwell thought about it before simply nodding "allright..cant hurt to try. " and with that both prepared themselfs for their outside time.

Wilson having grabbed their 2 strawhat's, while maxwell went to the fridge and grabbed a 1.5 liter water bottle. Which was cool and refreshing to the touch. The tall man held the cool bottle to his face and let out a satisfied sigh with how nice it felt. 

The older man joined wilson outside in their beautifully decorated garden. Their garden being just at the edge of the forest. To the left of the door were the orange and apple trees they had planted 7 years go right after they married.

And to their right were maxwell's stunning roses. All in diffrent shades of redds, oranges, pinks and even white ones. 

The roses where carter's pride and joy having allways adored roses since he was a young lad living with his single mum.

Wilson flipped open 2 of their garden chairs setting them down right under the refreshing shade of the big old oak tree. The tree having several deep claw marks up to the very crown.

The scientist knew how they got there but would allways respomd with witty lies when his neighbor asked how the scratches seemed to become more over time. 

Lets just say maxwell's other form has a favorit tree he likes to climb up and nap in.

Both men took a seat in the garden chairs leaning back and simply relaxing half the day away. 

That was until their neighbor rang their obnoxiously loud doorbell. 

Wilson and maxwell stood up and opened the front door.

"Hello karen can we help you with somethin'?" Wilson asked allready irritated by the angerd face his neighbor made.

"Uhg yes you can- stop being fags for once. Stop being peverted and holding hands in your garden! My nieces saw it and i don't want them to become sinners like y'all!-" she screeched.

Maxwells eyes just glared daggers into the young woman "its our garden- if you dont like what we do look away- its my damned property that i paid for unless a certain woman who has a rich daddy!-". Maxwell had snarled out the words rather harshly to the point both wilson and karen were startled. 

Wilson was usualy the one to scream and talk back. So this just showed how fed up maxwell now was with this entitled homophobe.

"Now leave my property before i call the bloody cops-" maxwell said before slamming the door short right in her face.

"How dare yo!-"

-SLAM-

The door now was shut in her face leaving karen to stumble off furiously mumbling insults.

Based on the angry huff's maxwell let out wilson became worried and genuily worried.

"Max- calm down we cant do anythin' against her. Lets just both calm down allright? Do you wanna go on a walk through the forest again? It seems to calm you down" wilson suggested looking worried at his irritated husband.

Maxwell nodded rappidly "ill be on my way before i do something foolish" he left towards the woods putting on his round glasses before hand simply to see better in the dark forest.

It took hours for him to return which wasnt new at all.

Maxwell made these hour long forest trips often so this didnt even worry higgsbury at all. 

Sitting on their grey modern couch with a perfect view of the garden wilson enjoyed a book about einsteins em=c2 theory. 

He heard rustling outside.

Looking up lazy in hope maxwell had returned he noticed karen approaching their old oak tree.

Firstly. She was on their property and had hoped the locked fence door.

Secondly she was in the middle of their garden taking photos of the scratch marks on the old oak tree.

Might i add with the flash on..

Wilson stood up ready to confront her with a red face and smoking ears. He ripped open the garden door only to notice she was gone.

Confused Higgsbury looked over to karen's garden but did not see her. It had been only 1 or maybe 2 seconds she cant be that quick.

Then he heard it. Rustling coming from the top of their old oak tree...oh no.

He ran to the tree and saw the giant wendigo on the tree crown hidden well thanks to his own leaf armor. 

"Maxwell!-" wilson whisper shouted "please dont tell me you ate her!-" 

The gigantic beast chirped upset slowly making its way down the tall tree leaving more claw indents.

Now on closer inspection he saw some blood on maxwell's cheek 

"Why? Maxwell why the neighbor? I get it she was a bitch but eating isnt okay!-" 


End file.
